Qin Cities
Anken City Asui City *Was a place where a counsel meeting went place for Battle at Dakan Plains. *Go Kei and his army where headed for Asui in order to take it over. * *Chinese name: Yashui Baou City The city was attacked by the Zhao during the Han Campaign. * Chinese name: Maying Bayou City It is a sister city of Baou and a keystone of the border region. * Chinese name: Mayang * Ou Ki's fellow Great General Kyou died hereafter Hou Ken attacked her. Furou Village Gan Castle *The army stationed were killed by the Go Kei Army. *The lord Koku Gou was killed by Go Kei. *The castle didn't have any Infantry. *Chinese name: Wan Castle Noticeable Citizens Gouryou City Hei Village Hei Village is located in the eastern front line region of Kaisou. It was destroyed during the Coalition Invasion. After the war, the Hi Shin Unit was assigned to rebuild the village and offer security from enemy troops. Jinshi City Jinshi City is located towards the middle of the Southern Pass. On the 20th day of the Coalition Army Battle, Jinshi was besieged by Ri Boku's detachment army. Jouto Village Geography Western Qin, Shi Province Noticeable Citizens Kakumin Kakuyou City The Kakuyou region is located on the Qin/Zhao border. It is a vital blockade that keeps the Zhao from invading Qin's eastern territories. During the Chiyoyou Campaign, the Ou Sen Army was positioned there. Kankou City Kankou was a Zhao city whose military significance has surged to the top in recent years due to the shifting borders. It is said that as soon as Ri Boku was made prime minister, he immediately turned his attention to strengthening the region around Kankou. The city was given to Qin as a bonus for agreeing to form the Qin-Zhao Alliance. Strengths A huge fort in the center is said to be approaching completion. Were an enemy to siege the city, it would cost many lives, money, and time. Geography The city is on the Zhao border. And is between Qin and Wei. Chinese name: Hangao Kanyou City (see Kanyou) *Chinese name: Xianyang Kasa City Kasa is located on the outskirts of the mountains that surround Kanyou. In the middle of the south path that is guarded by Bu Pass. With a population of 3,000. Kasa was the first city to be attacked by Ri Boku's detachment force on their way towards Kanyou. Kei City Kei city is located on the borders of Qin and Wei. Shin met the leader of this city. And defended the city from attack from Ga Gyuu's army, as part of the defenders sent by Qin there. thumb|Kei City|left|400px Kei Village Kinan Kinan was the depot for the supplies in the Western Zhao Invasion Arc. Kokuhi Village A place where thieves and murderers from all over the kingdom gather, in other words, a village of outlaws. It was a terrible place and no normal person ever left it alive. Ei Sei hid in an abandoned shack after his younger half brother tried to assassinate him. He was able to stay there peacefully because prior to his arrival Sho Bun Kun had rumors spread that an infected person was in that house. People chose to stay away from the house out of fear. During Sei Kyou's coup, an army led by Gi Kou destroyed the village and killed anyone they could find in hopes of flushing out Ei Sei and killing him. Ka Ryo Ten worked there as an informant. She gained a lot of knowledge from exile nobles, and officers she found within the village. She had them teach her various skills such as cooking, history, reading, writing, etc. The village was wiped out by men loyal to Sei Kyou. Chinese name: Hebei Village Noticeable Citizens Naifu City Ou Ki's City This city belonged to Ou Ki, the army was inherited by Tou. Noticeable Citizens City of Sai (see Sai) Chinese name: Zui Saki City The city was attacked by the Wei during the Coalition Army War, during which all the citizens were killed to demonstrate Wei's anger over the loss of Sanyou. The Cities of Shoku and Rou Though they might have been small, the low ground Shoku and high ground city of Rou actually functioned as a formidable combination and served as defense outposts. Especially as the city of Rou was situated on the cliffs, allowing them to assist Shoku below. The cities were attacked by the Ri Boku Army during the Coalition Army War. Sui City The base of Qin's northern defense line, attacked by the Yan Army during the start of the Coalition Army War. Tairin City A mid-sized Qin city, located northeast. The city was sacked by the Mai Kou Army. Tonryuu City See Page Chinese name: Tunliu Toukin City Toukin is Qin's eastern front lines base. City of You Qin's former capital. Chinese name: Yong Unseen Cities *Bayou *Sou *Ran *Sou *Bidai *Hokudai *Kyuu *Tou *Han Pass *Kaisou City *Kaiya *Fu Village *Chiku *Kokugan *Tairin *Manto Category:Qin Category:Cities Category:Locations